Shadow First Blood Part deux!
by grishka
Summary: Joined army 6th june 3236. Accepted in Special Forces. Helicopter and language qualified. Shadow the hedgehog is back! His mission to locate GUN POWs in Eggman's jungle. His order: not to engage the enemy. Double crossed and left behind enemy lines. And now he is getting out anyway he can. No man no law no war can stop him! Directed by Jim Abraham!
1. Chapter 1: Mission to pardon

Tristar Pictures presents an incorporated project with Team Sonic: Shadow First Blood part deux!

Chapter 1: Mission to pardon.

It's been three years ever since the incident at Westopolist, veteran Shadow the hedgehog was throw in to prison at labor camp, where he will works his life away to mountains and mountains of rocks. One morning when the prisoners were working according to their daily schedules, a police officer guarding them called out to one particular prisoner whose height is only 3 feet tall, "Shadow! Let's go." He led Shadow the hedgehog to the barb wired gate of the prison to meet an old friend of the hedgehog, Commander Towers. "Morning Shadow. Sorry for sending you to such a hell hole." Towers greeted his old friend with some regrets about what he did to Shadow in the past, "I've seen worst." Towers decided to reveals to Shadow to intention of the sudden visit, "Shadow i told you that i'll come to you when i could. Are you interested ?" Shadow look back into the working ground where hundreds of fellow prisoners are slaving their backs away to the scourging sun above. "You can't possibly want to stay here for another 5 years ?" But to Shadow, here in prison he knew where he is standing like the time he had in the Special Forces. "Just hear me out first. A covert operation in the far east, your name dug up as one of the three most likely to accomplished the mission." Towers reveals his intention, thus attracting Shadow's attention to this mission. "Mission ?" Shadow asked the objective of his mission, if he accepted it.

"Recon for POW s in Eggman's jungle." Towers explained to Shadow the mission's overall objective, "Why now, why me ?" Shadow asked again, wandering why he was chosen for this mission. "Prison compound where you escaped 20 years ago is the target location. No one knows the terrain more than you do. The risk factors are too high. If successful you'll get a presidential pardon. Are you interested ?" Shadow gave his commander a faithful nod signalling that he was ready for another mission. "Good, i'll get the necessary clearance. And next time we meet is Special Operation Station Bravo Tango 73." Before Towers left Shadow to meet with prison warden Howard Watcher, Shadow asked one final question that concerns the nature of the Special Ops mission. "Sir do we get to win this time ?" Shadow asked. "This time it's up to you." Towers put on his shades and went to meet the prison warden. Now that Shadow has a mission like the old days, he was a little bit more exciting to get out of prison and do what he do best again.

Two days later, Shadow was on a helicopter flying above the rice paddies of peasants, through an ancient temple to a military airstrip. Where the pilot touch down and let Shadow disembarked to meet commander Towers. In front of Shadows were aircraft hangers being used as command centers, a soldier in front of him shake his hand in honor to meet the chosen one for this special mission. "Welcome to paradise! So you're the chosen one, huh ? Name is Royce." Royce led Shadow into the hanger with the number 81 on top. Inside were computers with operators and radio equipment of the latest prototype, "He's here." Towers informed the mission chief, marshal Maddock. Maddock was a well built middle age man with dark curly brown hair, blue eyes. "Shadow the hedgehog, nice to meet you. How was the flight ? No problem right ? Except for the damn heat right." Maddock wiped the sweat off of his forehead and led Shadow into the mission chief's office. Maddock opens the dossier on Shadow's combat reputation, Shadow joined the army on 6th June, 3236. Accepted into Special Forces. Helicopter and language qualified, expert in light weapons and guerrilla warfare. Confirmed more than 300 badniks scrapped. Earned 4 Silver Stars, 5 Purple Hearts, 2 V for Valor, 5 Badges of exceptional service and one congressional Medal of Honor, Medal of Valor.

The impressive dossier speaks it all, Shadow is more than just right for this mission, but the mission objective wasn't very challenging to him. "Your mission objective is to infiltrate the jungle, locate the prison compound and take some photographs of the prisoners. Under no circumstances are you to engage the enemy." Shadow wasn't very impress with is goal, he will be send into a god forsaken jungle, find a prison compound and take photographs of the prisoners then run away and let the rookies took the glory of saving the prisoners. But since Shadow has accepted the task, no way he could run out of this now. He went to rest up and prepare his gears for the mission. While then Towers and Maddock were consulting their trusts with Shadow, Maddock hoped that Shadow will find nothing, but Towers knew that his hedgehog will proof otherwise. "Shadow is the best combat veteran I've ever seen. And one more thing, the place that people call hell, he calls home." Towers concluded to Maddock why he trusted Shadow for this special mission.


	2. Chapter 2: Geared up

Chapter 2: Geared up

3 AM local time. Shadow the hedgehog was preparing his weapons, equipment, along with a digital camera for his recon mission to search, locate and rescue GUN prisoners inside Eggman's jungle. On the airfield's runway, a black jet was warming up to fly the black hedgehog over the drop zone before Shadow have to parachutes into the thick jungle canopy. Shadow loaded his pockets and his backpack with necessary survival gears and weapons for self defense, he went from the locker room to the runway with commander Towers. "Good luck Shadow, and remember, let technology do most of the work for you." Towers tapped Shadow's shoulder to give him some luck before the rescue mission, "Come on Shadow, let's go." Shadow hop on to the sleek, black jet and close the door. The airplane started to roll its wheels on the runway, slowly accelerates its speed, the pilot pull the control stick backward, thus lifting the plane up into the air and set its course to the Eggman's jungle. "Will he find anything, POWs? I doubt it." Maddock commented his doubts on Shadow's capability to actually locate any prisoners left alive in Eggman's captivity. But Towers trusted his Ultimate Life Form to accomplish the job no matter what the cost nor hazardous condition.

2 hours of flying over the jungles and mountains without being detected, Shadow step out to the door for his version of HALO jump, "Approaching target, time till deployment: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Go!" Upon hearing the Pilot go code and saw the green light to jump, Shadow jumped off the airplane at 900 meters above ground. He slowly descended down to the ground from 900 to 600 then at 500 meters, he activates the jet engines in his boots allowing him to slow down his descend to a halt and finally hit the dirt without a scratch. Shadow quickly navigate his way through the thick jungle fully loaded with trees, rivers, bushes, even avoiding the jungle's animals like snakes, jaguars, panthers, tigers,... He look into his map and judged that he is only 50 meters away from his meeting point with the contact. He went further and finally arrive at the rally point, at an old ruins of the ancient pyromancers Mobian, whose fame power is to control fire.

He knew he was being stalked, someone was looking at him from the bushes, Shadow slowly look around him, turning his back around, gently pulling his knife out. Swiftly he turned 180 degrees grabbing the masked stalker, pinning the stalker to the wall and unveil the black mask that protects its wearer true identity. It turns out that Shadow's stalker is a female lavender Mobian cat. She was princess Blaze the cat, the last of the Mobian Pyromancer civilization. "You...you're the informer?" Shadow asked, gently loosen up his grip over her neck. "Yes, you must be the combat specialist they said." Blaze's charming eyes and cool, calm nature forced Shadow to let go of her neck, now that they have met each other, Blaze lead Shadow through the jungles down to a river bank where a band of pirates were staying with a small wooden boat to fare anybody who pay them the highest bid. "Malik, Malik! Come here, i got the passenger that i said, now here's your money. This is your part of the bargain." Blaze handed the weasel a pack 500 Mobians, those are the best payment in a place that's filled with Eggman related dangers.

"Okay, i'll get you up river like you said and fare you back the next day. Got it." Malik the weasel knows that the money was too good to pass up, but payments like that is certain to bring unwanted dangers. But for a Mobian whose only concern is money to buy his way out of this hell hole, he would take the risk without hesitation. He took Blaze and Shadow up river on his wooden boat, Shadow sat down on the back of the boat watching the scene of a lush tropical jungle in front of his eyes, green was the only color on both sides of the river. No reflective metallic colors, no Eggman's signature red background with black symbol of his face anywhere. It was like a natural paradise. One that he can't stay to enjoy. "It's dangerous here on the water, Eggman's river rine patrols could spot us anytime." Blaze said to Shadow, warning him of the dangers that are lurking on this river. "How do you come prepare?" Shadow was twitching about Blaze and the pirates battle ready capabilities, he move his left leg while still planting it firmly on the straws beneath him. It reveals a crate with military designation, OZB 117 ATGM. Malik the weasel opens another crate inside the boat's cabin and pick up an RPG7 V2 to show Shadow just how will they prepared themselves to battle with Eggman's river patrols if necessary, "No worries. Old Malik here got it all covered."

"My father was the ruler of the Pyromancers here in this jungle, he died fighting to protect my people. Now I'm the only survivor, my people are either dead or legionized. I guess it was thanks to this lucky my mother gave me. I think after this, i'll live a quiet life. Far away from here. What about you Shadow what gives you luck?" Shadow shows Blaze his knife, the weapon that has been with him ever since his first mission as a special force. "This thing." He said to her as the boat continues its journey up stream to the prison camp where Eggman imprisoned his human prisoners.


	3. Chapter 3: Prison Break

Chapter 3: Prison break

Night falls across the land, the midnight hours is close at hand, predators crawl in search of blood, but one river boat determined to float in Eggman's waters. The boat that faired Shadow and Blaze upstream earlier that day has finally reach its destination, a small river banks shielded by palm trees and bushes, the black hedgehog and the lavender cat disembark the boat and walk inside the jungles all the way to recon the prison camp. Once arrive, it was already dead at night, so guards and patrols have been maximized to prevent any and all infiltration attemps from the outside. The gates were guarded by grunts of the Egg Legion, wearring their distinctive dark uniforms with red gloves. "They kept the prisoners in a small cavern up on the stairs next to the cafeteria." Blaze pointed Shadow to the rocky stairs, carved out of the moutain's side itself. Next to it is the cafeteria, a mear wooden cottage with tables and seats all made out of woods of the jungle, since the jungle's monsoon rains would degrade metals.

"I'm going in." Shadow said to Blaze, who protested his attemp to infiltrate since it would be suicidal, and his mission was to take photographs of the prisoners. "My camera is gone." Shadow simply replied to her his excuse, he then proceeds to slowly swim into the prison compound via the the small water irrigation system of the camp, he slowly snoopping around to find any live prisoners, he heard some moaning and coughing sounds, he quickly Chaos Control to where the source of the sound and found a wooden bar, inside there were prisoners, 7 human prisoners, sick, weak, their only companions are each other, rats and spiders the crawls around them. But Shadow suddenly heard another grunting sound, it was another prisoner being tied up and hand like Jesus Christ on a cross.

Shadow jumps down to the rescue, he untie the prisoner and helps him hobble to safety, but while doing so, Shadow threw a knife into a Badnik that was pointing the spotlight near them, then he threw another knife into the head of another Badnik that spotted them. By next morning, the Egg Legionaires and the Badnik has found their deads and sounds the whistle to hunt down the intruders. While then Shadow, Blaze and the live prisoner that he rescued were running to the boat. "Hey…th…thanks for saving me bro…Earl Banks…First Platoon…Force Recon. What year is this?" Earl asked the black hedgehog, "3265" Shadow replied to Earl, Earl's bearry, scarred face degenerated into shock and awe, he realized that he was imprison for 20 years on end.

Shadow brought to the boat and hide him inside the passenger cabin, before give Malik the signal to set sail downstream . But while the boat was leaving the bank only for a mere 50 meters the Egg Legion has finally saw them and call in a naval Badnik to hunt down Shadow and the prisoner. The boat was going smoothly until it stop all of a sudden, Shadow peak out of the curtain and found the reason why, Eggman's river patrol SwatBots has arrived. Malik along with his band river pirates, hold Shadow, Blaze and Earl at gunpoint. "We're sold out." Shadow said. Malik went into the cabin and slap Blaze for bribed him into risky government covert operations and not warning him.

"It's all your faults that I got caught in this mess, now Eggman's coming to finish my business! And who's to blame? You of course! You lavender pussy bitch!" While Malik was ranting his rage on Blaze, Shadow slowly reach to his knifes buckled behind him, he pulls them out and stabbed the two pirates besides him, then use one of the pirate as meat shield, Shadow grab the shotgun on the table and slaughter all of the pirates with ease. Blaze set another pirate on top of the boat on fire , forcing him to jump down in the river. Eggman's riverine Swatbots open fired their machine guns on the boat, peppering the cabin with holes and holes and led. "Jump, just go! I'll handle battery brains!" Blaze and Earl jumped into the river, leaving Shadow to grab an RPG7V2 from the weapon box, he aimed it at the Swatbot's boat and fire a direct hit on the boat's weak spot, the ensuring explosion set the metallic patrol boat ablaze but didn't sunk it. Shadow jumped into the river just when the the two boats collided into each other and blew up. On the river bank, Blaze and Earl both watched anxiously, hoping that the black hedgehog has survived the explosion. The surface of the river was shattered when a head wearring red bandana with black fur surfaces, "You made it Shadow!" Blaze was relief to see her hedgehog has survive and swam to safety on dry land.


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

Chapter 4: Captured

Shadow and Earl the POW continues to ran through the jungle to the designated extraction point on Shadow's map. They were pursuit by Eggman's notorious Egg legion, whose dark hooded figures strikes fear into the heart of the enemy. Through the dense vegetation of the jungle, Shadow's radio signal penetrate what would be a canopy that shielded everything beneath it from prying eyes above. "Home base this is Mako. Home base this is Mako, I got a live prisoner. Heading to extraction point now over." Shadow's words reach the ears of the communication operator at the GUN's special forces base far away, "Maddock! It's Shadow, he found one of our missing prisoner. He's coming home." The operator gladly informed his chief Maddock, who's not too happy when hearing the news.

While then Towers was on a sleek black Huey helicopter swooping over the jungle's canopy trying to reach the extraction to save his hedgehog. But things were heating up at Shadow's position, the legionaries have set up mortars position near the rice paddies, while Shadow and Earl were running for their very lives from the legionaries, the mortars keep on shelling them with high explosive rounds. The other legionaires in pursuit platoons provided suppressive fire at Shadow and Earl, the two dive down to the ground to hide from enemy's fire, Shadow sticks his head up above ground with a stolen rifle of the legionaries, he shoot back at the legionaries that were coming to him.

A few legionaries drop to the ground, dead, but more were coming in. There just seems to be no end to them for the two, when all hope of escape seems to be wipe away, Tower's helicopter flew out of the horizon, his door gunners fire on the legionaries that were operating the mortars, then proceeds to slaughter the rest of the legions in pursuit of Shadow and Earl. "Sir, we just receive orders Wolf den to abort mission."

The pilot informed Towers, who jumped off of his seat in surprise, wondering why would he leave his soldiers behind like this, "We're going down to get him!" Towers protested the orders of Marshal Maddock, insisting his pilot to land the helicopter on the ground but his door gunner held him gunpoint, "You're not going anywhere." The door gunner said, Towers was of course reluctantly abandoned Shadow along with Earl behind enemy's line for Eggman's forces to capture them. Or even worst, forced them into his ranks.

"What! Come on!" Shadow grunted at the sight that he was abandoned when his mission was about to be accomplish like he was ordered to. Now the black hedgehog and Earl were surrounded by the Egg-legion, they have no choice but to hold the hands in the air and forced to walk back to the prison camp. To make matter's worst, Eggman was coming to see the new guest in his "Hotel". From a distant, inside the bushes and behind tree barks, Blaze was watching everything in horror, she couldn't let Shadow to become one of Eggman's minions, nor could she just stand by and watch in hopeless that no one can do anything to stop Eggman, she must free him.

"What the hell was that all about? Why did we have to leave him behind? He got one of our men right there and he was primed for extraction!" Towers began to engage Maddock with a war of words, the two of them, each with their own agenda, Maddock doesn't want the prisoner to be bring back alive, for he fears that the public would want to wage another war with Eggman, and further the losses that he already has. Towers on the other hand, his a military agenda, he cares for his men, when someone was missing, he vows to find them and bring them home. But the differences in ranks has overode all Towers good will. Maddock's political authorities forced Towers to back down. "You're the one who's making a mistake." Towers began his warning to Maddock, who smoke a cigar in disbelief about Shadow's deadly fighting skills. "Oh yeah what mistake?" Maddock teased Towers with a smirk on his face. "Shadow." Towers simply remark to Maddock, Shadow's escape from imprisonment is only a matter of time, and when he does, he will hunt down Maddock, and kill Maddock.

But until then, Shadow was being hell in a pit loaded with mud, his hands were tied up to two poles to keep his head surface to breath and smell the terrible oder of the mud. On the landing pad of the prison camp, a helicopter with two wings armed with rocket launchers and missiles with a nose canon that has three barrels on it. On the side the cockpit it has a black symbol of a huge grin face with large moustache, and spectacled eyes. The passenger's opens up and he who walks down to the ground was an over weight evil scientist in red suit with black pants. Yes, it's the egotistical Dr Eggman, he was flanked by his signature hench men, Metal Sonic.

Eggman observed the well restrained Shadow the hedgehog, he laughed his signature "Ho hohohohohoho!" sound at Shadow's irritated face. "Bring him to my shack." The legionaries untied Shadow from the mud pit and bring him into Eggman's shack for special interrogation, the night was coming fast, Eggman decided to have his sicked, twisted fun before dinner. "Now let's see, you were ordered to infiltrate my Hotel to find and rescue your mission comrades, but you were chased down by my brilliant designs and captured here in front of me. Ho hohohohohohoho!" Eggman laugh out loud at Shadow's failure to escape as a mocking to the ultimate life form.

"Now then, who's your commander?" Eggman asked Shadow, who was now tired to a metallic bed, next to the bed there was a rotating switch tp adjust the electric flow into the bed. Shadow did not answer the question, thus Eggman signaled Metal Sonic to amplified the electric flow into the bed, torturing Shadow with electricity. But he resisted, he refused to spill the beans for Eggman. "I say again, Who's your commander? Tell me now you nasty little pin cushion! Who do you think you are?" , Shadow look up Eggman's face with the same irritated face, "Your worst nightmare." The threatening, taunting words of Shadow causes Metal Sonic to give Shadow another round of electric shock.

But while Shadow was being tortured by Eggman, Blaze has successfully infiltrated the prison compound, she slowly finds her way to the shack where Eggman was torturing Shadow. She came underneath the hut but find that Shadow was in no position to make a prison break, she must wait patiently to bust him out. "Well, since you don't like talking to me, maybe you like to talk to your commander. Here. Call them and tell them to cancel the operation or else." Eggman snap his finger, Metal Sonic brings Earl into the hut with Shadow's survival knife in hot coals ready to stab it into the eye of Earl.

Shadow was reluctantly agreed to Eggman's demand, he was release from the bed, then sit on a chair in front of the radio, Shadow adjust the frequency to that of the base, while then at the base, radio operators and Towers were working constantly trying to pick up Shadow's radio signal. When an operator receive Shadow's words on his communication device, he informs Towers to come by and hear it. "Shadow can you hear me? What's your status over?" Towers asked his hedgehog friend , who replies him with a single graving word. "Maddock", "He's here." Towers give Maddock the headphones to communicate with Shadow, but Shadow was going to send Maddock a clear message. "Go ahead Shadow, just give me your status and location and we'll pick you up."

On the other side of the line, Shadow gave Maddock a short but clear message, "Maddock, I'm coming to get you." Maddock's face began to feel the cold touch of fear, as Shadow's word of vengeance began to take hold of Maddock's mind. From the underneath the hut, Blaze set a legionnaire on fire, causing panic inside the hut, giving Shadow an opportunity to grab his knife and punch Eggman in the face and kick Metal Sonic into the electric bed and amplified the electric flows to maximum, shocking the robot hedgehog. But it also causes a power short circuits to the base's light bulbs, even at the cafeteria. The legionaries knew that something was up and so they grab their weapons and rush to find out.

Shadow and Blaze ran out of Eggman's hut into the water didge of the camp but the legionaries and Eggman's badniks open fires on them, hoping that the two Mobian would dive down to the ground, but instead, Shadow returns them the favor with a grenade, the grenade exploded underneath some legionaries and a badnik, killing them all instantly. Shadow and Blaze ran into the jungle for shelter while then Eggman and his forces mobilized to hunt them down.


	5. Chapter 5: Vendetta

Chapter 5: Vendetta

Day break, Shadow and Blaze were hiding in the jungle by the bank of a river, while then Eggman mustered his forces for a massive sweep, he determined to hunt down the two Mobian hedgehog and cat once and for all. Shadow took some hits on his arm while they were escaping in the night, there were three huge bullet holes on his arm, his arm was bleeding, his black furs were soon mixed with red blood in him. Blaze slowly, gently hovers her finger on his wounds, with a small torch on her finger, she kept his wounds warm enough to stitch the bullet holes back together. "Shadow, you're not expendables." Blaze comforts Shadow's pain of being betray by his own superiors, she reach up to his mouth and gave a passionate kiss, it was Shadow's first true love kiss, he hoped that she would be his lover for a life long. "We'll have to find a way out of this jungle." Blaze picked up her AK47 and stand up to lead the way for Shadow, but when she stand up, bullets and shots were fired upon her, the sudden and fatal strike has taken its toll on the last of Mobius's pyrokinesis civilization. Blaze fell down to the ground, shaking, twitching. Shadow enraged by the Egg Legion's murdering of Blaze, and so he quickly took her gun and open fire on the legionnaires who killed his love.

Shadow trying to salvage Blaze's life, but there was nothing he could do for her, all he get from her was her last word, "You're...not...expendables..." then she passed away, another one of Shadow's lover, his life was already a tormented one, but got ripped to even worse condition. The clouds were darken, it begins to rain the monsoon rain of the jungle, Shadow buried Blaze in a small grave, where she died, marked by a stone written "Here lies princess Blaze", Shadow tied his red bandanna on his head, he wore Blaze's necklace to honor her deeds, her bonds to him, he sheathed his knife and pick up his compound bow. He sworn on Blaze's death, that he will free the prisoners, and forced Eggman to pay for what he did. Eggman's elite badniks were sweeping the area around the river bank where one their patrol was wipe out earlier, unbeknownst to them, the hunters has become the hunted. They were stalk, follow, and even being wiped out silently one after another by Shadow. The black hedgehog fired his arrows at the badniks, one after another, then disappear. He hide in dark places, sometimes cover himself with mud to hide from Eggman's forces thermal vision. And when a lone patrol come by, he slit their throats.

What's left of the patrol soon found Shadow, they chase him down to a nearby village, still inhabited by Mobians, there Shadow found a chicken and a gas can. He soon have an idea to deal maximum damage to the massive patrol. Eggman's forces soon arrive at the village and began to sweep the area, they found a trace of blood on the ground, they follow it into the high grasses, where it was so dense that they can barely see anything in front of them. They legionnaires soon found the where the blood trace lead to, a dead chicken next to a gas can. From the other side of the field, Shadow light up his lighter and threw it into the the field, set the whole field of high grasses a blaze with the legionnaires still inside. He installed explosive tips on his arrows, then fire them into the remaining legionnaires in the village. The high explosive arrows soon wipe out the legionnaires and the badniks in the village, a convoy consisted of two trucks and a jeep soon came to a bridge next to the village, but with only an arrow, Shadow wiped out the reinforcement for the patrol.

The Legionnaire officer soon confronts Shadow at a waterfall near the village, his bullets couldn't hit the black hedgehog due to poor aims, Shadow armed his arrow, he aimed at the Legionnaire officer and fire his shot at the officer, it exploded on impact, splattering the officer into pieces. But then from above his head, Metal Sonic piloted a Huey helicopter carrying a massive napalm surprise. The blue robotic hedgehog drop the canister on where Shadow was standing but the black hedgehog dodge it by jumping into the deep water below, the canister exploded, spilling the flame everywhere. Knowing that his target is still alive, Metal Sonic hovers his helicopter above the water surface so his gunner can fire blind shots into the water below. After a burst of machine fire, the wait for a dead body to surface was over when Shadow burst out of the water and drag the gunner down. Metal Sonic wasn't going to let Shadow walk away easily, a battle between the organic and mechanical hedgehog began, Metal Sonic ramp Shadow into the back seat then grab Shadow's neck and hit him on the sealing. Metal Sonic then pin Shadow on the floor of the chopper, slowly pushing the hedgehog to his doom. But Shadow fights back in the last minute, he punches the robot's eyes, his fist tears through the interiors of the robot's head. Metal Sonic's carcass was thrown off the helicopter, leaving the co pilot to his fate, Shadow kicked the co pilot out of the helicopter and commandeer control of the Huey, he diverts the helicopter back to the prison camp to rescue the prisoners.


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue and wish to life

Chapter 6: Rescue and wish to life

Eggman's prison camp was still on high alert, guards and sentries were patrolling the ground and jungles around it to make sure no further infiltration attempts were made. But they forgot to check the sky, as a helicopter was flying out of the horizon, on both sides were rocket pods and gatling guns, Shadow was at the cockpit, flying straight in, he swoop down low and open fires on the huts, the guards and the badniks. He flew over the camp and turn around to do some more damages, he once open up another volley of rockets on the guards and set the huts around them a blaze. The prisoners were watching it with full shock and awe, they cheers and urges Shadow to keep on fighting the guards. Shadow set his helicopter down on the ground, he hop off the chopper with a detached M60 machine gun, he mows down all the stragglers around him, he dash up to the cave where the prisoners were being held and shoot up the lock, "Come on, let's go! Get to the chopper!" Shadow led the prisoners running down the steps into the helo, some of them haven't seen sun lights for a long time, others were still getting through the jungles malaria and sickness. "Let's go! Let's move it!" Shadow hop into the cockpit again and raise the helicopter's altitude up above the jungle canopy then fly into direction of his Special Operation base.

The POWs on board were glad to be free from their captors, all of them couldn't wait to get home to their wives and children. But suddenly behind them, Eggman was afterring them in his very own gunship named "The flying egg". "You're not going anywhere you nasty little pin cushion! I'll blast you out of the sky!" Eggman fires his rockets in desperate attempts to shoot down Shadow, but unguided rockets are bound to hit the dirt instead. Eggman decided to opted for precision instead with his nose canons, he fires his three barrels 20mm nose canons at Shadow's helicopter, on the side of Eggman's helicopter were door gunners, but Earl quickly grab on to the Huey's gatling gun on the side of the helicopter and fires on Eggman's door gunners. "Damn it!" Eggman cursed at his losses, and so he decided to slow down a bit, then fires his AA missiles at Shadow, but when Shadow's helicopter was flying over a high gorge, the missiles hit the earth near the helicopter and explodes. Eggman flew in through the smoke and soon found Shadow lying in his chopper, the Huey was having a serious engine damage, assuming that he had won Eggman gently reach up to the red button to fire on Shadow. But Shadow quickly open his eyes with a M72 LAW on his hand, he fires at Eggman's helicopter and destroy both the fat dictator and his ride.

Shadow along with the POWs, gave a sigh of relief, knowing that their captor is dead for sure, Shadow mustered up all the remaining power of his helicopter to fly back to base. "Mako to base. I got the POWs, need immediate medical attention, coming in hot. Out." Over the horizon soon appear the GUN special forces base, the ground crew were rushing along the run way to prepare for Shadow's landing, before their eyes, the smoking Huey was descending with frightening speed, but their fears were swept away when Shadow landed the helicopter and shut the engine down. The black hedgehog jump out of the chopper with his M60 machine gun while the prisoners were being tented to by medical personnel. "Glad you made it!" Josh said to Shadow, only to get Shadow kick into his crotch and then bashed by the M60's stock into the face. Shadow walks into the hanger where there was no one working, but most of all Maddock wasn't there. He fires all the ammo of his machine gun at the computers and equipments around the hanger and point its barrel up on the ceiling and shouted "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" he exhausted the machine gun of its ammo and threw it away like used tissues.

He soon found Maddock in his office, who's now terrified to see Shadow again, "Shadow, this wasn't meant to be like this. It was suppose to be just another assignment. I didn't make the order, i took it just like you do!" Maddock tried to reason with the black hedgehog, who now holds a knife in his hand and pin Maddock on the table, Shadow stamped the knife near Maddock's right ear, and gave him a clear warning. "You know where they are. You know there are more of them. Find them, or i'll find you." Maddock was completely speechless, the emotions that a wash was too extreme for him to handle. While then Shadow left the hanger and walk away with Towers talking by his side. "You can't keep running Shadow, you're free. Come back with us." Towers asked if Shadow would want to come back to Special Forces, the place where he felt like home. "Go where? My friends are all dead. There's nothing left for me." Shadow replied in miseries toward Towers. "The war and everything were bad but don't blame your country for it."

"Hey, i died for it." Towers then realized what was Shadow asking for from life. "And what is it you want?" Shadow then gave Towers a clear straight answer about what he wants. "I want, what they want. And every other guys who came over here and spilled his guts and gave everything he had. Wants, for our country to love us, as much as we love it! That's what i want!" Shadow's wish will always have a profound impact on Towers, it was all a soldier could ever wanted, they want to be love, to be welcome home as hero no matter the outcome of a war. "And how are you going to live?" Towers asked his old friend, concerning for Shadow's well being. The black hedgehog replied "Day by day." and walks away into the sunset, living what's left of his life in Thailand.

(Playing Frank Stallone's Peace in our life)

* * *

Cast and Crew

Director-Jim Abraham

Story board-Grishka

Script-Grishka

Based on the character by David Morrell

Characters in order of appearance

Shadow the hedgehog-Sylvester Stallone

Blaze-Julia Nickson

Commander Abraham Towers-Richard Crenna

Marshal Maddock-Charles Napier

Eggman-Mike Pollock


End file.
